Cairo Hub
Cairo is intended as a high level city, intended as a boundary the player must travel to in order to move between Africa and Europe. Therefore the player will encounter a wide range of people and ideologies as many travel through to leave Europe for Africa in hopes of stability. World building: Cairo O'Neill 1700988 Setting ] A large and lively city that sees a lot of traffic from civilians and adventurers alike, each with their own backgrounds and intentions. Vendors, musicians and artisans from several continents, many areas the player may even recognise, have gathered in this city and the influence of these combined cultures is evident all around. Due to the large volume of travellers moving through the city, there are frequent patrols of the city’s soldiers, ready to intervene should public disorder break out. Level Range: 50 – 60 (60 being Silk Road’s current maximum) Initial Player motivation The hub area of Cairo is unlocked during a late-game quest, in which the player is sent to the city to deliver a letter. The letter is delivered by a previously established NPC from another hub the player will have encountered multiple times in another European hub, and the recipient is a relative living in Cairo working as part of the city’s customs offices. As such in delivering this letter the player arrives in Cairo with an initial purpose, and upon delivering it has immediate contact with someone they can return to and learn of the city’s current situation - the constant traffic of migrants and travelers, and the political climate surrounding that in Cairo’s government, as well as rumblings of trifled gods. Initial Entry The player will enter the Cairo hub from southern Europe by boat. This is a rarer form of travel in Silk Road and as such signifies that this area is different from the mainland Europe and Asia players have previously travelled to in both geography and meaning. The city is be presented as a cut scene the first time they enter to show the full spectacle of the city. Upon landing to Cairo’s northern port and the cut scene ends, the player is immediately confronted by a customs officer, signalling to the player that travellers are frequent to Cairo and heavily scrutinised. From there they are directed towards the Northern Customs office for the conclusion of their quest. Places of Interest Class Design Crowe 1701698 Disciple of Ra Background and motivation: Players will have to study the Sun God Ra’s teaching at one of Cairo’s most famous temples. Through their studies, they will become enlightened and inherit magical abilities. They will find enlightenment becoming a servant of Ra. Ra wants to restore humanity to its former glory and has chosen the player to go out and use their gifted powers for good. Players become part of the Eye of Horus helping Ra become all-seeing once again as the calamity shattered his once all-seeing gaze.The character can unlock specific areas in Cairo which other classes cannot. How it's unlocked: This class can be unlocked by getting to the city and finding the Temple of Ra within Cairo. The player can choose to study Ra by completing multiple quests to unlock the new class. They can choose to convert to this new class however they will have to level it up again. Equipment: This class will only be able to wear light cloth armour. They will be able to wear the same armour as most spellcasting types. They can also use light melee weapons like daggers and staffs. There is also a special weapon that only this class can wield which is the Khopesh. Khopesh The Khopesh can be dual wielded as the character does not need to use their hands to cast spells. There are multiple tiers of the Khopesh depending on the class level. The Khopesh is a short-ranged weapon which will deal slicing damage. With higher tiers of Khopesh they can also deal fire damage. Pschent headdress The class can wear this headdress to boost their magical powers and cut down on cooldowns, however it provides little armour. Abilities: After becoming enlightened by the god of Ra the player will gain supernatural abilities connected to fire and light. The closest thing to this class would be a wizard class type as the Ra class relies on powerful spells to cause huge amounts of damage. The core part of their kit is a floating sun orb above their head which is used to spawn spells which can be controlled by the characters mind using the will of Ra. The orb can fire out basic auto attacks causing fire damage to anyone who comes close, however ,it can also be used to cast more complex spells. Boomerang The orb can be thrown out in a straight line to deal a base amount of magic damage. It will then return to the players location dealing extra magic damage on top of the base damage to anyone in its returning path. Meteor The orb shoots up into the sky and comes crashing down next to the player causing knockback and damage to anyone within the characters vicinity. Ray of Healing The orb will heal anyone within the characters radius with beams of light energy for a few seconds. Grenade The orb can be lobbed to a location where it will explode with flames dealing AOE damage to anyone within its radius. Bonus damage will be dealt the closer the enemy is to the centre of the orb. Shield The orb can spawn three smaller orbs to circle around the player. This will reduce all damage taken by a specific percentage. Flame Armour The player can target an ally or themselves. Anyone enemy that tries to attack the target will take a small percentage of the damaged they caused back. Quest Design (Thomas Crowe 1701698) The Archaeologist of Khufu Side Quest Players will spy a huge pyramid in the distance from certain points within the city of Cairo. This landmark is home to a large archaeological site run by ‘Alexander Albertine’. Alexander Albertine: Albertine was born into an incredibly affluent and successful family of Archaeologists. As the youngest of 5, he would constantly try and prove himself to be worthy of the family’s name. Unfortunately for Alexander, he was always one-upped by his more successful brothers. Every brother eventually became a successful archaeologist and now it was his time to finally prove himself. Alexander’s one main flaw was that he was timid. He feared going into creepy tombs and couldn’t fight for his life. Quest Line: Section 1: The player will encounter the hopeless Alexander struggling to find artefacts to bring home at the entrance of the pyramid. He complains to the player that there are too many monsters inside. He asks the player for assistance in clearing the four rooms inside the pyramid (This quest, is a solo mission and will not show other players within the dungeon). Room Layout: Room 1: Room 1 will introduce lower tier enemies into the quest, easing players in and giving them an idea of what’s to come. It will introduce fierce undead Pharaoh dogs with bejewelled collars. These dogs will be lower levelled and should be easy for the player to defeat. These dogs will also hint at the final boss to come. The dogs will be very quick and can cause the player to bleed or be poisoned if bitten. Room 2: Room 2 will then introduce a slightly harder enemy which is more heavy hitting. Huge mummies with large weapons will swing at the player. It is their job to weave in and out of the heavy blows avoiding damage. They are very susceptible to fire and torches can be taken off the walls and thrown at them. Once beating the mummies there will be a large sphinx engraved on the wall to the left of the entrance. The sphinx will speak to the player telling them they will be allowed access once if they bring back a soul shard, found hidden in Cairo (another separate side quest). Room 3: Room three will be a combination of the two rooms above. Testing the player's knowledge of what they have learnt so far in the dungeon and making them combine playstyles of dodging heavy hitters and fighting faster enemies. Room 4: Room 4 is a stealth mission where the player must evade a small undead mummy overseer on top of a platform, overlooking the room and get close enough to kill him. There will be moving shadows dotting around the room that the player must stick to, so they don’t get caught. Huge coffins line the walls and if you are spotted the small overseer will call out awakening the dead giants who will come out of the coffins. It will be very challenging to beat the undead giants, but it is possible. Section 2 Once the player completes the final room Alexander will join them. He profusely thanks the player exclaiming that he will finally have his success from sweeping the interior of the pyramid. Suddenly, the floor starts to tremble, quickly collapsing, the player and Alexander fall with the floor as the screen fades to black. After a few seconds, the player will be able to hear the faint calls of Alexander coming closer. The screen will gradually fade back showing an ancient room covered in rubble. Alexander requests that the player accompanies him through the rooms ahead and if they both make it out alive, he will owe the player his life. The player must then start to explore the lower dungeon area which will be a harder version of the first 4 rooms while also escorting Alexander and protecting him. Through each room, Alex will start to pick up more clues informing the player about the area. The player will gradually be informed that it is some sort of tomb erected for the Egyptian God Anubis. Alexander becomes more and more excited about the prospect of finding something incredibly valuable to prove himself. Eventually, the party will encounter a large and elaborate solid gold door. Alexander reaches peak excitement exclaiming that this must be Anubis’s tomb. The door will ominously creak open showing a dark interior to the room ahead with the glints of jewels inside. As the party enters the tomb the camera pans upwards to display the grandeur of the golden room and emphasize the height of the ceilings. The walls are encrusted with gems with treasure scattered across the floor. Before the player can say anything Alexander dashes towards a large casket at the end of the room prying it open with his crowbar. The room suddenly fills with a dark fog and the music becomes eerie. Alexander starts to back away in horror as a large silhouette slowly rises from the casket. The player must then enter a boss battle against the undead Anubis and his minions. As part of the battle, the player must cut ropes holding up part of the ceiling to crush Anubis. Anubis will wield a huge axe and swing slowly at the player. The player must use their speed and tact to maneuvure around the room avoiding blows. Anubis also has the power to curse the player slowing their movement drastically making it harder to escape his wrath. After completing the fight, there is a clear pathway of rubble leading upwards to the next floor. This leads to one of the previous rooms above. Alexander thanks you for saving his life and rewards the player handsomely just as he promised. He tells the player to come back anytime to help on any other projects he is working on. The player may now leave the Pyramid ending the quest. Quest Design (Barney Smith 1700875)' Rise of Babi = This quest is intended as a difficult side quest for a player who wants to engage more with the setting of Cairo and challenge their high-level combat skills. The quest itself will be fairly straightforward, but the boss will use a different fighting style to most other Silk Road bosses. This quest rewards the player with an Amulet of Thoth, which will be sought after by any player hoping to buff their Wisdom. = Thoth and Babi = Thoth is a wise god. He arbitrates disputes between the gods and is aiding in the re-establishment of science and education in Cairo. Since the Re-enchantment Thoth has been part of the effort that has made Cairo amongst the most affluent countries on the new Silk Road, he also has a troop of Wise Baboons at his command. Their imposing stature led to them being feared at first but by now the people of Cairo have grown used to their presence, some even warming to the often seen primates. New arrivals might question the presence of the baboons but usually, a few knowing words from a local will help to dispel any concerns. Babi is the god of wild baboons, he is an evil, bloodthirsty God prone to fits of rage. Like Thoth, Babi has a brigade of wild baboons working under him. If the player begins to stray too far from central Cairo they may encounter a roaming band of these Wild Baboons led by a Baboon Alpha. These enemies are agile compared to the usual Silk Road monster. If a player beats them, a Wise Baboon will seek them out and summon them for an audience with Thoth. This begins the player on the Rise of Babi side quest, adding “An Audience with Thoth” to their journal. An Audience with Thoth Starting Objective(s): - Meet with Thoth When the player meets Thoth at his temple they are given an explanation on who Babi is. Thoth airs his concerns that Babi is planning to attack Cairo and tear down the progress made in Cairo. Thoth praises the player for being able to beat a pack of Babi’s Wild Baboons, which are undoubtedly formidable opponents. He asks the player to help with the defense of the city, beginning with rescuing one of his Wise Baboons from the City of the Dead. Thoth had sent Gamila, a Wise Baboon, on a mission to scout out the movements of Babi’s army. He suspects that the majority of Babi’s forces will be in the area of the City of The Dead, to the east of Cairo. Should the player accept this quest their journal will be updated, adding “City of The Dead” to their journal. Thoth tells the player that Gamila is believed to be held in a tomb to the North West of the city. City of The Dead Starting Objective(s): - Rescue Gamila The City of The Dead was mostly ruined immediately after the Re-enchantment, however, Babi has rebuilt some areas, and several of the tombs still remain intact. A variety of undead wander the streets including Skeletons, Wraiths, and Zombies all of which will be 5-6 levels below the player’s level. They are intended to offer light resistance to the player's movements around the city, and give a contrast to the more difficult enemies the player will face should they stray into one of the tombs. When the player enters the tomb to the North West of the city, which will be a large structure and not well hidden, they should be able to notice a few clues to confirm that Gamila is being held here. Some of the jewelry the Wise Baboons are seen to wear, can be spotted near the entrance to the tomb - as well as signs of a struggle. Eventually, they will reach the chamber in which Gamila is being held, she is badly injured but can walk. Objective Update(s): - Escort Gamila back to Thoth’s temple The previously easy to dispatch undead in the streets of the City will now pose more of a challenge, as the player will have to protect Gamila from them. Gamila’s death results in a fail state and the instance must be restarted. Returning Gamila to the temple leads to a conversation between the player, Gamila and Thoth about what Gamila found while scouting. She tells of Babi’s plan to attack Cairo. Thoth thanks the player and rewards them with Gold and some rare crafting items. He asks the player for their help fighting Babi but understands if the player wishes to end their involvement here. Accpeting his request for help progresses to the next stage of the quest, “Battle of the Baboons” is added to their journal and a Wise Baboon named Abrax leads the player to the battlefield when the time comes (a fade to black following the previous cutscene implies the passage of time). Battle of the Baboons Starting Objective(s): - Defend Cairo - Defeat Babi’s Army This battle is small when compared with The Battle for Cairo, and takes place on the outskirts of the town. The Wise Baboons clash in battle with the Wild Baboons and after the player has been fighting for a short while, Abrax tells the player that if they defeat the Baboon Alpha the enemy will crumble. Objective Update(s): - Defeat the Baboon Alpha Defeating the Baboon Alpha leads to the retreat of the Army, and a moment of respite for the player and their baboon companions. The celebrations are cut short however as Babi himself suddenly makes an appearance, cursing his Baboons for their weakness. Objective Update(s): - Defeat Babi Babi is an extremely difficult Boss that is agile and melee-focused. Upon his defeat, Babi drops magical items and the melee weapon Claws of Babi, a pair of gauntlets for use by a Rogue or Berserker class player. Following the battle Abrax takes the player back to Thoth who thanks them and rewards them for their efforts, giving them an Amulet of Thoth. Quest Complete. ' Cutscene Jones - 1701700 Conditions to Trigger Quest Given While in town, the player will come across two locals to Cairo in a pub near the city centre. Listening in on their conversation reveals how the long dead spirit of Khufu has reappeared within his grand tomb. The return of magical beings in the world caused his spirit to return to the world of the living, and after an initial breaking out and panic-ridden terror set on the locals, Khufu returned back to his luxurious tomb. It is due to the completely unfamiliar landscape around him though, that he has remained within his pyramid and attacked anyone that dares enters. After listening in, the player will be given the quest Return of the Pharaoh. Cutscene Trigger Once the quest is activated, the player must head into the Great Pyramid of Giza. Before the quest is activated, the surrounding area will be inaccessible due to one of the 10 plagues of Egypt surrounding the pyramid (the plague of flies attacking people who near). After the quest is activated though, a lull in the swarm will appear, allowing the player access to the pyramid. The player must then navigate through different puzzles, traps, and mazes to get to the centre of the pyramid where Khufu's body rests. As soon as the player passes into the room, the cutscene starts. Characters Involved Khufu Khufu is the second of the eight kings from the fourth dynasty. Having being a human who lived thousands of years ago, he is now no more than a spirit in the living world. Unable to appear until the crystal was revealed, he was sealed away from the world and therefore knows nothing of the modern world. Due to these sudden changes from everyone worshiping him in the living world, to dying, and now appearing again as a spirit in a broken, shattered version of his old home, Khufu is scared of the outside world. He is trying to hold on to whatever semblance of normality he can, even if it does appear to be worn away over the apparent thousands of years. The Player The character the player has been in control of throughout the game will be the one who appears in the cutscene. Any customisations or changes to the character's appearance (e.g. change of clothes, hair style changes, accessories) will still be visible here. Storyboard Part 1 The player is shown slowly walking into a grand, open room. Gold lines the walls, with exquisite carvings and tapestries surrounding the room. A grand tomb is placed on an elevated surface, the shinning, gold-lined sarcophagus glowing with the somehow lit torches held around the room. After approaching about half way, a booming voice echoes asking, "WHO DARES ENTERS MY SACRED HOME?!?!", the torches flickering as a brisk wind circles the room from nowhere. The player will be shown looking for the voice, and after a moment of hesitation a swarm of flies will appear around the sarcophagus. The flies will converge on a spot above the sarcophagus, before dispersing into the cracks with a boom, revealing the towering, hovering form of a pharaoh. Part 2 The player will be shown stumbling back a step from the force of the boom, but after regaining composure will be faced with a full screen-view of Khufu right in their face. Khufu will inspect the player with anger at first, before transforming into curiosity. "You got past my defences... only one of my trusted advisors could have known how to get past them all..." Khufu will swirl around the player, inspecting the way they look and poking at the clothes they are wearing. "You don't look like someone from around here, and I certainly don't remember you from my past. Who are ''you?" "You're not from one of those ''outsiders, are you? Those invaders would never know how to enter my sacred home, it is too well guarded. My subjects would have dealt with you by now!" Khufu looks sad here, looking down at the ground as if remembering the past. "But then again, I haven't seen anyone I know in the entire time I've reawakened. And Ra is not here to take me to the Land of the Two Fields! I... I am dead right? Only just recently, right?" The player will look up at Khufu and shake their head. Slow, steadily increasing music will start playing in the background as the player's lips move as if speaking. The camera circles around the player and Khufu, the player constantly talking and the pharaoh's face slowly falling more and more. Camera rotations and different periods of times will pass by, shown by the times blurring together. Part 3 When the camera finally comes to a stop, the torches will have fizzled down, leaving the room in a dim light. The gold in the room will lose its shininess and the walls will appear to have thin cracks in them like they are withering away. "So... so everyone I know has been dead. For thousands of years. My family is long gone, and all my subjects have disappeared? How... how could this be? Egypt was at its peak! We were the best all around! No one could dare compete!" Silence echoes the chamber with only the fire from the torches crackling. Khufu slowly turns around and sulks over to the steps to the sarcophagus. "Just... just leave me be. I need to be alone". The pharaoh then sits down on the steps with his head in his hands. After the Cutscene After the cutscene ends, the player is left in the middle of the room. Khufu is still sitting on the steps, but if the player approaches him, he says to leave him be. The quest will then be updated from Return of the Pharaoh to Cheer the Pharaoh up. Quest Design: You Just Can't Order It Anymore [ Neve O'Neill 1700988] ]Below I will detail the first main quest of this chain the player will take on. Other quests in this chain have been given brief summaries and key details for context, but have been kept within the overview of the entire quest chain.' Context Hook: Gain favour with the Marid Collegiate and access to their research by protecting them from those who disagree with their work. Number of quests: 4,although more could be added to extend this story line in the final product. Story summary: The Marid Collegiate of Matters Magical and Cryptic plays host to many experiments. These experiments pose varying levels of danger, and as such is viewed with a mixture of pride but distrust from the public, and scorn from the larger more “traditional” pre-Re-Enchantment Universities. This has since escalated, with various sabotages taking place. This quest chain shows these opinions escalating, and will culminate in showing the player the importance of the Marid Collegiate’s research to the world. ] Locations: The Marid Collegiate, Ogdoad Temple, Counterfeit Market and an unmarked area on the map (denoted by the blue dot on the map shown to the right holding the feather) Regions: Cairo Hub Factions: The Marid Collegiate of Matters Magical and Cryptic NPCs involved: Irma Nour, Sphinx, Roc bird, Bennu In-Game Information Quest # 1: You Just Can’t Order It Anymore part 1 ] Summary: '''Trouble has been brewing at the Marid Collegiate, as more and more of the public grow discontent at the potentially dangerous experiments. '''Description: Irma Nour of the Marid Collegiate is seeking assistance, as several important experiments have been tampered with by a malevolent force. Ingredients can be replaced, but they are extremely specific and hard to find. Speak to her for more details. In progress text: “It’s good that you’re helping us, but it’s not enough. I gave you the list, are you sure you can read my handwriting?” Debriefing [If this is 1/3 items]:' “Hmmm? up from work Oh, you have it! Yes, this will' work perfectly – I just need the other things. Debriefing [If this is 2/3 items]:' “Almost there, almost there, I just need on more thing. You' know where it is, now go get it!” Debriefing [If this is 3/3 items]:' “Finally! hands Thank you, we can get things back up' and running for now. I suppose that just leaves the culprits to deal with…” Level range: 50 - 60 Quest type: Fetch quest Quest Category: 1 of 3. Unlock condition: Speak to Irma Nour. Closed condition: Return to Irma with Sphinx Hair x3 taken from a sphinx by the player prevent gaining the item from online player trade. Quest giver: Irma Nour NPCs involved: Irma Nour, Sphinx Items involved: Sphinx hair ingredient of Irma’s experiment but expensive and highly useful as a spell component for The Gifted. Rewards: Sphinx hair x2. Glorified Shoppig List Part 2 is unlocked Experience points: 200 EXP NPC - The Sphinx Character Summary: '''A typical Egyptian sphinx, Serenpet is benevolent and regal. He lives underneath the Ogdoad temple, but has been largely left alone by the worshippers due to his intimidating appearance, and the fear of him following the trends of sphinxes in ancient Greek folklore. The only exceptions to this have been the occasional tourist challenging him to riddle games, which he detests. On the contrary, he is slow to anger and magnanimous to human faults, but once fully wronged it is nigh impossible to change his mind. '''Purpose: The intention is for the player to speak to the Sphinx, Sarenpet, rather than fight. The player will hopefully be dissuaded by Irma’s introductory dialogue and Sarenpet’s presentation as a formidable but benevolent figure. He is an intimidating size (twice as large as the player character) but incredibly fast and durable. In a fight, he is intended to be a huge challenge for the player, even at level 60. ''Attacks: Clawing (physical damage), pouncing (physical damage) or Talking Down (magical spell, psychic damage). '''Dialogue direction: '''Slow deliberate speech, a natural orator. Although physically imposing, Sarenpet will warmly greet any newcomers, having been isolated for many centuries. Any mention of riddle making however will result in immediate disgruntlement. Dialogue Tree design Smith - 1700875 '''Summary This dialogue takes place between the player character and an npc, named Rami. The player has been investigating a mysterious string of crimes committed down by the Nile, clues suggest a single culprit and it’s someone who’s managed to consistently evade capture by the police. Rami is one of several NPCs they can talk to for clues, should they succeed in navigating the conversation they will probably be surprised to learn that, apparently, one of Thoth’s baboons has been committing the crimes. This dialogue is intended to foreshadow the Rise of Babi quest. When the player first interacts with Rami they are given 3 options, the dialogue tree begins here: * I need to talk with you. * Can I ask you a few questions? * I need information. _________________________________________________________________________ I need to talk with you PC: I need to talk with you. Rami: (Abrasive) Yeah? Why’s that? PC: I’ve heard you have information on who’s behind the Nile Crimes. Rami: (Indifferent) Might be I have. Might be I haven’t. Why should I tell you? Can I ask you a few questions? PC: Can I ask you a few questions? Rami: (Abrasive) Depends who you’re asking for. PC: I’m investigating the Nile Crimes, but I’m working alone. (If the player is following this quest with their guild, or a party of friends this line is replaced with: We’re investigating the Nile Crimes, but we’re working alone.) Rami: Maybe I’ve heard a few things that you’d like to know… but why should I tell them to you? You gifted? I need information PC: I need information. Rami: (Hostile) And I need to spend a night with Isis, so what? _________________________________________________________________________ Then, the player is given the choice of the following options: * (Persuasion) - Those crimes are making a nasty mark on the Nile ghettos, I’m trying to stop them and you could really make a difference here. * (Intimidation) - If you don’t tell me what I need to know, the police will be investigating another crime today. * (Bribery) perhaps this could change your mind? (offer Rami 10''currency'') Rami has the following reactions: Persuasion success Rami: (Begrudgingly) You’re right about that…. And you do look to be a capable man/woman. What do you need to know? Persuasion failure Rami: What do I care about the image of the ghettos? - Player is returned to the previous choice, but can no longer attempt persuasion - Intimidation success Rami: (Slightly panicked) Alright! No need to make a scene! What do you want to know? Intimidation failure Rami: Are you trying to threaten me boy/girl? Beat it. - Interaction ends. Attempts to restart the interaction are met by Rami barking “Beat it.”, “Get lost.”, and “Think I’m scared of you?” - Bribery (Player loses 10''currency'') Rami: (Approving) A businessman/woman? Why didn’t you say so? _________________________________________________________________________ Any of the three success states (Persuasion, Intimidation or Bribery) leads to the following, however if this was reached by an intimidation success, Rami’s tone is more subdued, and he doesn’t laugh. The information learned in this exchange can be learned from other NPCs in the area though, like Rami, they are difficult to find. Rami refers to Disenchanters as Dis, a colloquialism amongst those living in the poorer areas of Cairo. PC: What do you know about the crimes? Rami: It’s mostly been thefts right? Well, he’s been stealing crates of Dis from the weekly shipments. Probably selling it on the black market, or he’s a major junkie. (Rami spits) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - If the player doesn’t know that Disenchanters are being used as a drug (because they haven’t been told so by another NPC) these lines are added here. PC: A junkie? People are addicted to Disenchanters? Rami: Are you kidding? You must be new around here. If anyone not lucky enough to be gifted takes the stuff, its as good as Heroin. People can’t get enough of the stuff, not my thing though. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PC: Who is “he”? Rami: (Chuckling) You’re not gonna believe this. You know those fancy ass baboons Thoth has patrolling the city? Apparently, and you didn’t hear this from me, there’s one named Amon who’s clearly gotten sick of all the reading and praying. I don’t blame him. Can’t say if he’s shooting the stuff himself or selling it though. Shit, I wouldn’t wanna run into a Bab on Dis. (Rami laughs) Anyway, that’s all I can tell you. _________________________________________________________________________ To end the interaction the player is given a couple of options: * Thanks for your help. * A baboon? Seriously? ' ' Thanks for your help''' PC: Thanks for your help Rami responds differently depending on the success type used to reach this point Persuasion: You’re welcome, just make sure you catch the scum. Intimidation: (Begrudgingly) Not like I had much choice. Bribery: Anytime, a pleasure doing business with ya. - Interaction ends - '''A baboon? Seriously? PC: A baboon? Seriously? Rami responds differently depending on the success type used to reach this point Persuasion: Seriously. I could hardly believe it either. Intimidation: You really think I’d make this up? Bribery: Seriously. I could hardly believe it either. Choosing “A baboon? Seriously?” returns to the previous dialogue menu after its completion, with the “A baboon? Seriously?” option removed. Battle for Cairo (Raid) (Jak Knowles 1702485) On the outskirts of Cairo a great battle is being fought between the mythical creatures and gods of ancient egypt. In order to keep Cairo as the safe haven that it is. It is paramount that the heroes win this battle, slay the gods before them and protect Cairo at all costs. If Cairo were to fall, there is no truly safe place to run. Bosses * The Feline Vanguard (Bastet & Anhur): A vanguard lead by Bastet the Goddess of Cats and Anhur the Slayer of Enemies. These two lead the charge on Cairo with their army of mythological forces, primarily the usage of a catmen/cat army scratching foes before them. * Geb: The God of Earth, an ancestral creature made from nothing but the earth has risen once more and is lead to believe that his earth is meant for his new found breatheren, your task as the player is to defeat Geb before he becomes a force too powerful to be reckoned with and takes his earth back for an evil cause. * Sobek: The God of the Nile has joined the fray to support his allies in this war flooding the environment around him and drowning waves upon waves of troops under his river surface. Sobek is an angry tyrant and must be stopped before he casts a tidal wave upon all of Cairo. * Serqet: The Goddess of Poison, the goddess pulling the strings against some of the conspiracy within Cairo poisoning their environment while concocting a poisonous brew to bring an entire army down with a sickness they will not recover from. * Osiris & Isis, Goddess of Magic: A broken god and a goddess, man and wife who have recently reunited thanks to the re-enchantment of the world. They will stand against any force that comes their way. Manipulated by their fellow gods and goddesses around them. Osiris and Isis believe that their separation was truly caused by our current heroes and they have come to rip them away once more. To defend their love they stand united against the heroes. * Construct of Cleopatra: An ancient gift constructed by an unknown force, a tyrannical construct in the depiction of Cleopatra who has sat underground, unnoticed for thousands of years has recently been repaired and has been engaged for warfare. This incredibly high power weapon of destruction could have catastrophic consequences for not only the war but the world. * Anubis: The god of death, the one who treats his revival as a harvest, seeking nothing more than to escort as many souls down into the underworld as possible while his time on earth is present. The hungry god of death is strong and stands in your way without as much of a hesitation. You face death itself and the madness and fear that it brings. * Khepri: A giant dung beetle, the one who was said to have rolled the sun for millennia claims that the re-enchantment was his doing and is continuing to enlarge our very sun, incinerating everything on the planet because of his selfless greed. You must destroy Khepri before he can continue enlarging the sun. * Thoth: A god of secrets, keeper of a tome that contains everything there was, everything there currently is and everything that will be. The god that is pulling the strings in the background now protects the very knowledge that he holds within his hand. You must defeat Thoth, break the seal from his tome and unleash the wisdom that he has been using against you during this war. The only way to win the war is to dismantle the puppetmaster and expose the secrets that provided the armies of mythological creations to the people of Cairo. Boss Tactics The Feline Vanguard Bastet's Felines: Bastet will spawn 4 of her felines every 10% of the fight. Bastet's Felines cannot be taunted and will ignore threat completely, charging around the room as they please. Anhur's Infantry: Anhur's Infantry will spawn every 10% of the fight. These mobs have the ability 'Sand Spear' meaning that on every third attack they launch a sand spear at the player they're attacking, dealing 10% increased damaged and reducing their movement speed by 65% Troops: Every 20% of the fight hundreds of weak troops emerge from the battlefield, attacking players at random. Rally: Bastet and Anhur must be at a 50-yard distance between each other or else their inspiring aura will buff the damage of all other mobs by 15% and heal them for 2% a second. (The rallying aura is displayed on the diagram, enemies within the middle purple section are buffed) Geb Tremours: Every 5% of the fight Geb will slam his arms into the ground beneath him, sending out a large tremor wave knocking the feet of the player's from underneath them dealing 25 - 50% damage (Scales on distance) and stuns the player for 5 seconds. Boulder Dash: Curls himself up into a giant boulder charging head-on into a certain direction instantly killing any players that get crushed beneath him, if Geb hits the cliffside then that piece of the cliff will crumble away getting closer and closer to the water within the cliffside. Should Geb roll into the cliffside where water would be unleashed it would slow the player's movement speed by 25% and deal 1% of their maximum health as damage every second. Sobek Cleave: Sobek will face one of the two platforms around the Nile, sweeping his large axe at the players that are on that platform dealing 75% of their current health as damage and knocking them into the waters below. From there the players will have to struggle against the strong river flow to catch the creeping vines from the side so that they can make it back up to the platform. Players can dodge the cleave by jumping down into the waters or position themselves towards the back of the platform to prevent them from getting knocked into the waters. Although the damage still applies. Flush: Sobek unleashes a powerful current down the river below every 20% of the fight, washing away every player that is in the river at that time, instantly killing them if they're caught by the flush. Serqet Phase 1 - Acid: 'At the beginning of the fight Serqet will wander over to her table of acids and coat her blades in the acidic venom. This makes her attacks for this phase of the fight apply the debuff '"Corrosive" a stacking debuff that reduces the armor of the player she hits by 25% each time and dealing 5% of their maximum health every 3 seconds (Stacking with each hit) and lasts for 15 seconds. This phase Serqet will also toss vials of acid around the room, causing puddles to spread out around the room, applying the corrosive debuff as well as dealing 5% of their maximum health every second to each player stood in the puddle. (Acid puddles do remain in the room for the remainder of the fight) Phase 2 - Bile: At 50% Serqet will drop her acidic weapons and make her way to the table full of nasty concoctions, consuming it as she becomes an enraged beast of filth and bile. During this phase, her attacks now deal frontal cone damage as she spews all over the players in front of her. If a player is hit by the spew a bile puddle will spawn underneath them, slowing their movement speed by 35% and dealing 5% of their maximum health to every player stood inside of the puddle. These puddles much like the acidic puddles remain in the room during the rest of the fight. Phase 3 - Gas: At 10% Serqet wanders over to a table full of grenades, picking a bundle of them up and tossing them into the center of the room, standing in the midst of the poisonous gas, Serqet attacks the players as the gas slowly fills the room, dealing 5% of a player's maximum health per second to every player caught in the gas cloud. The gas fills the room 30 seconds after the phase begins so you are required to kill Serqet as quick as possible during this phase to avoid a wipe. Osiris & Isis, the Goddess of Magic Osiris' Whip: Osiris lashes out in a cone in front of him and sweeps in a similar, dealing massive amounts of damage to all players caught in the whip. Osiris' whip also wraps the player up, stunning them for 30 seconds unless another player frees them from their tied up state. Magic Missiles: Isis spawns a flurry of magic missiles that dash frantically throughout the room in unpredictable patterns. Getting hit by a magic missile deals 25% of the player's maximum HP and applies a burn that deals 5% of your maximum health every second for ten seconds (The burn can be dispelled). Isis' missiles are easy to dodge but the sheer amount of them makes the room feel like a bullet hell environment where all players must constantly be on their toes. In combination with the whip's root effect, this becomes incredibly challenging. Construct of Cleopatra The Construct of Cleopatra fight happens in three different rooms. The player starts off in the first room that will self-destruct after two minutes, instantly killing all players inside of it. Each player must pass through Cleopatra's Defense Grid in order to make it into the next room. Cleopatra's Defense Grid deals 25% of every player's maximum HP every time they pass through the grid. Meaning that players cannot run through the grid at the same time. Room 1: '''In room one, Construct of Cleopatra has a simple cone attack that she uses every other attack. Dealing large amounts of damage to players in front of her. All players that have been hit by this conal attack take 10% of their maximum HP as damage (In heroic difficulty they also have their armor and movement speed reduced by 85% for 30 seconds unless they're a tank). '''Room 2: '''In room two, Construct of Cleopatra begins to spawn electrified serpents in the room. These serpents slither around the room, they're untargetable enemies that leave a trial of electrified discharge as they slither around the room. Stepping on either the snake or their discharge deals 15% of a player's maximum HP and stuns them for 5 seconds. (In heroic difficulty, standing in discharge will also spawn another electrified serpent). Construct of Cleopatra continues to use her conal attacks from the first room in this room and the next, however, the attack only happens on every fifth attack as opposed to every other. '''Room 3: '''Room three is identical to room two with one minor difference. In this room it is a race against time. A fire rises from the bottom of the room, slowly creeping its way to fill the room, making it a death zone incinerating each and every player caught in the flames. You must rush Construct of Cleopatra down, defeating her before the flames consume the room. Anubis Anubis is keeping Osiris - The Broken God of Death, captive within the underworld after his enlightenment to the evil that his pantheon means to wrought upon the mortals of earth. The players fight Anubis on the upper level while descending down towards the underworld to save Osiris from his demise. The fight ends if all the players are defeated or Osiris is killed. '''Upper Level: Anubis spawns an army of skeletons every 25% of the fight, these skeletons swarm upon random players, however, are incredibly weak and easy to kill. In order to access the underworld, you must take 5 skeletons and kill them in the corners of the room where the access catalysts are laid out, allowing transport to the underworld. The portal will open for 5 - 45 seconds (depending on how many skeletons were killed around a single catalyst). Only 5 players may descend into the underworld, if more than 5 players descend into the underworld a stacking buff called "Creeping Death" is applied to everyone in the raid, dealing 5% of their maximum health as damage per second, scaling for each player after the fifth player that enters into the underworld. Lower Level: 'On the lower level you find eight of Anubis' underworldly disciples channeling their dark magic into Osiris, overloading him with their power and causing him to implode if they succeed. The five players must descend into the underworld and kill each of these disciples before they finish their casting. Every time a disciple dies a debuff is applied to all players in the underworld called '"Necrotic Exposure" dealing 10% of their maximum HP every 10 seconds (stacking for each channeler killed up to 50% or 70% in heroic). Khepri Rolling Flame: Khepri rolls up a ball of fire that gets progressively bigger as he continues rolling the ball. In order to stop Khepri from making the ball of flame incredibly large is to deal 5% damage to him as he's rolling the ball. Once you have done such, Khepri unleashes the ball of flame, exploding it on the ground dealing (15 - 100% HP, scaling on size) damage to all players and reduces their attack speed by (5 - 50%). In heroic mode, as Khepri rolls up this giant ball of flame, A trail of fire will remain behind the direction of the ball that will not extinguish, leaving part of the room burning dealing (10 - 30%) burn damage to the player per second they stand inside the flame. Heat Wave: 'Immediately after Khepri unleashes his ball of flame from the '"Rolling Flame" ability, he will send a heat wave that slowly burns players that stand within it in a large cone in front of him. Dealing (5 - 10%) burn damage per second that they remain within the heat wave and applies a stacking buff called "Scolded" for every second they stand within the heat wave. Scolded: Deals (5 - 10%) burn damage per second to the player that is affected with this debuff for 10 seconds. (This debuff can stack to a total of 8 stacks) Thoth Runed Marking: '''Thoth is surrounded by several runic markings that players will have to stand in during the fight. A brand will be above the head of the player that must stand within the respective rune. For every second that a player is missing from that position a "Scribe of Thoth" will spawn from that rune with an effect that differs depending on which rune they spawn from. (Scribe of Thoth's also spawn on each rune every 25%) '''Scribe of Thoth: '''Scribe of Thoth's have a range of abilities depending on which rune they spawn from: * '''Inspire: '''If a Scribe of Thoth is spawned from a 'Rune of Valor' they get this ability. Every 3 seconds the Scribe of Thoth inspires all allies around him (Including Thoth himself) healing them for 5% of their maximum HP and increasing their damage dealt by 5%. * '''Blinding Light: '''If a Scribe of Thoth is spawned from a 'Rune of Light' they get this ability. The Scribe of Thoth shoots out a beam of light in front of them, dealing damage to each player it hits and blinding them for 10 seconds. * '''Rebirth: If a Scribe of Thoth is spawned from a 'Rune of Life' they get this ability. If a Scribe of Thoth dies in a 20-yard radius of this mob, they cast this ability resurrecting that Scribe of Thoth at 30% HP (50% HP in heroic mode). * '''Slumber: '''If a Scribe of Thoth is spawned from a 'Rune of Tranquility' they get this ability. This mob will target a player at random every 5 seconds putting them in a state of paralysis for a minute. If that player takes 30% of their maximum HP as damage (players may also attack a paralyzed player) they wake up from this sleep. * '''Silence: '''If a Scribe of Thoth is spawned from a 'Rune of Mind' they get this ability. This mob will unleash a wave of telekinetic energy around them in a 20-yard radius. If a player is hit by this wave of energy they cannot cast or use any abilities for 5 seconds and take 10% of their maximum HP as damage. '''Rune Discourse: '''At 35% Thoth will start randomly switching the locations of the runes every 15 seconds. If a player does not step into the appropriate run for 5 seconds then the rune will disappear for the remainder of the fight, while Thoth continues to call upon his scribes at every second. Conclusion Once defeating Thoth he unbinds his ancient tome filled with secrets that were once exclusive to him, revealing to the heroes the fate of this world, a world where the mythical creatures prevail, the war is put behind them and they slowly live together.